LEGO Mixels: Activity Book
LEGO Mixels: Activity Book is a Mixels activity book. Official Description An activity book that includes stories, activities, and buildable figures. Table of Contents *'Page 1: '''Totally Mixed Up (introduction) *'Page 2: 'Meet the Mixels (biographies) *'Page 6: 'Snack Attack! (game) *'Page 7: 'Underwater Treasure (game) *'Page 8: 'Day-Night (comic) *'Page 10: 'Meet the Nixels (game) *'Page 12: 'Climb to the Top! (game) *'Page 13: 'Find the Shadow (game) *'Page 14: 'Naughty Nixel (story) *'Page 19: 'True or False? (game) *'Page 20: 'Mega Party (game) *'Page 22: 'Show and Tell (game) *'Page 24: 'Super Mix-Up (game) *'Page 25: 'Ice Breaker (comic) *'Page 26: 'Mix and Match (game) *'Page 28: 'Mix Quiz (game) *'Page 30: 'Answers *'Page 32: '''How to Build a Nixel (instructions) "Naughty Nixel" Synopsis A lone Nixel, grumbling about Mixels and their creativity comes across Flain, Seismo, Volectro, Kraw, Slumbo, and Chomly. The six of them are arguing who should use the single Cubit they have with them first. In anger, Seismo throws a tantrum, forgetting about his earthquake-causing abilities. This causes the Nixel to fly up and nearly land in Flain's fire. While Flain tried to calm the others down, Kraw bounced into a ball in an attempt to grab onto the Cubit, which instead made him knock into the Nixel. This causes him to land on Slumbo, waking him up from his nap and startling him. In confusion, he swings his arms around, knocking the Nixel in the sky again, only to land in a tree this time. However, he becomes aware of an invisible force pulling him out of the tree. It is coming from Volectro, who is starting to get upset, which causes his static electricity to build up. As everyone tries to cling onto something, the Nixel lands onto Volectro's head, sticking to him as Seismo and Slumbo attempt to pull him off, while Flain and Chomly try to come up with other ideas. Eventually, Slumbo grows tired about talking about the Nixel, and decides that they should just flip a coin to decide which pair uses the Cubit first. However, since none of the Mixels had a coin, he did what any Frosticon would do and grabbed a rock, only for it to fall on his head, causing him to nap again. Eventually, Kraw remembered where another Cubit they could use was, as the other Mixels left, leaving Slumbo, Volectro, and the Nixel, who is still stuck to Volectro's head. He decides to keep the Nixel as a pet, naming him "Nixie", while the Nixel is adamant about no nicknames. Trivia *The book comes with two LEGO Nixels. *The book includes fill in the blank pages, maze pages, comics, and a story. *Mixels Vs Nixels! is a foreign reprint of the book with the same features. *Despite Glurt being on the front cover and Glomp being on the back cover, respectively, neither they, nor any Series 3 Mixels, appear in the book. *Flain's head is unlit for most of the "Naughty Nixel" story and for the entirety of the "Ice Breaker" comic. *Flane's Adventure appears to be a prototype version of this book. *Throughout the book, Flain has his static image pupil designs, with one of them being a ring and the other being a solid dot. *Many of the Mixels throughout the book appear to look off-model. Errors *In the "Meet the Mixels" section, Chomly's gold tooth is on the wrong side. *In the "Meet the Mixels" section, Slumbo's black section is mis-colored dark blue and his arms lack the black stripes on the top. *In the "Snack Attack" game, Zorch's fire is on top of his head. *In the "Day-Night" comic, Teslo's teeth are missing. *In the "Meet the Nixels" section, a Nixel is missing his eyebrows. *In the "Meet the Nixels" section, Major Nixel is referred to as "Bad Commander". *In the "Naughty Nixel" story, despite a member of each of the Series 2 tribes arguing over who gets to use the Cubit, it is colored as an Infernite/Electroid Cubit. Plus, the Cubit only has four triangles on its design and not six. *In the "Naughty Nixel" story, Volectro's tongue is not colored as red and his arms are one connected piece, rather than two joints. *In the "True or False" section, Chomly's gold tooth is on the wrong side. *In the "Show and Tell" section, on image C, a rendering error causes the grass to misalign with the Nixels, making them cut-out strangely. Also, a Nixel is missing his eyebrows in image D. *In the "Ice Breaker" comic, the Flain & Krader Murp is depicted as a Mix. *In the "Naughty Nixel" story, the Nixel inside the thought bubble has his left arm slightly glitched with no outline. Said Nixel is also holding a Cubit with six different colors. *In the "Naughty Nixel" story, the Coconapples on the trees are red and yellow instead of brown and green, and most of them are missing their stems. Gallery Activitybook back.png|The back of the book. How to build a Nixel.png|Instruction guide for Nixels. Possible_Flane's_adventure_evidence.png|Prototype version of story. FlaneAdventure2.jpg FlaneAdventure1.jpg Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:Nixel Included Category:LEGO Category:2014